How I met shadow
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: A young orphan girl runs through the streets of Westopolis as the Black Arms return to conquer Earth one last time. She finds a someone who thought he wouldn't ever care for someone or even know that he is a hero. Who is this person? Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl was running down the street away from her house. She had blond hair with brown highlights with a blue bow in her hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a light blue dress now tattered and ripped. Black Arms had invaded westopolis and destroyed her house killing her family .she stopped and remembered her mother's last words to her

" sweetie run and hide but take this always remember who you are and that I love you so much." her mother had handed her a gold ring before she was gunned down by the aliens.

She shed a tear thinking of how her mother loved her so much that she died trying to protect her. She kept on running and running in the ruins of buildings, hiding when ever she heard a sound. Her feet were killing her as she ran she had no shoes on as she walked though broken glass and wires. It had been days since she had last eaten, she smelled the sweet aroma of food she kept walking towards the aroma .she saw a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills eating a piece of bread. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of little feet.

"Come on out! I could hear you a mile an away." he said in a threatening tone. She ran away from there as fast as her feet could take her.

"Did you not heard me tell you to come out!" the hedgehog said appearing in front of her .She accidentally fell down ,he slowly walked over her ,she kept scooting backwards until she was pressed against the wall. She held her head between her knees and put her hands on her head. She heard him coming closer and closer .she could feel her spine tingling from how close he was .she peeked her head out to see him down on one knee staring at her. He could hear her whimpering and ever so gently he reached over to her and touched her head.

"What's you name? Where's your family?" he asked the trembling girl.

" M…Maria. And my family was killed by the aliens. M…my mommy was trying to protect me when she was killed." she said shakily ." My name is shadow. You don't need to be afraid of me . Here take it you look like you haven't eaten in days ." He said pulling out the piece of bread he was eating earlier . She took the bread he offered and ate it in one bite.

" T…thank you .S…shadow."

" Come on I take you to a place where you'll be safe." shadow said standing up offering his hand to help her. She tried to stand up but a piece of broken glass was embedded in her foot making it hard for her to stand.

" What's wrong ?"

" M.. my foot hurts to stand." Maria said biting back tears.

Shadow scooped her up in his arms and ran north.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow ran north carrying Maria in his arms. After , running for a few hours.

" S…shadow where are you taking me?" Maria said looking up at him. " A old friend of mine near by. Her name is Amy Rose ,she's take care of you until the war is over." shadow said still running full speed.

He stopped to take a breath and was suddenly surrounded by black arms. Then a large alien with three eyes appeared.

" Shadow , why are you helping the humans? Have you forgotten what they did to you?" The alien said to shadow.

" Who are you to tell me who I can and can't help , Black Doom?" Shadow said still carrying a shaking Maria.

" You will regret helping the humans, shadow. You will be begging for forgiveness." Black Doom said .

"We'll see who'll be begging for forgiveness." shadow said before using chaos control. We landed a few miles away from the aliens. Shadow continued running north to Amy's house. We soon arrived at a pink picket fenced house. He knocked at the door to see a pink hedgehog opening the door.

"Shadow ! What happened to her? Come on in ." she said pulling inside the house.

" She was wandering around westopolis by herself . Her name is Maria. I was hoping you could take care of her ,until I take care of the Black Arms. Maria , I've got to go , Amy will take care of you." shadow said as he put Maria on a pink couch.

"P…please, don't leave! I'm scared." Maria said tears welling up in her eyes.

" I'll be back I promise. Don't worry, you'll be fine ." shadow said before he left. Amy skillfully took out the broken piece of glass from Maria's foot and bandaged it up tightly. Maria sat on the couch watching TV munching on a cookie as Amy made some lunch for them. Maria hungrily ate the pasta Amy prepared for them ,after that she took a quick nap.

When suddenly the door was busted down and Black Arm aliens entered the house . Maria was screamed when they dragged her from Amy and disappeared. Amy quickly brought out her piko ,piko hammer and started swinging , but an alien threw her against a wall knocking her unconscious . A few hours later shadow quickly runs to the house the moment he see the door busted down.

" Amy, Amy ,what happened where's Maria?" shadow asks franticly as he shakes her awake.

" B….black A….arms. They came and took her . I tried to stop them but there were too many." Amy said ,as she was slowly gaining consciousness.

" I'm going after them ,Amy . Stay low , and stay hidden ,I'll be back once I get Maria back." Shadow said as he pulled her to her feet before he left. As shadow was running , he realized that he was going to need some help from somebody he'd rather not ask for help , sonic.

* * *

sorry I was working on my other story and I had writers block too! Anywhy please review and god bless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow ran through the ruins of west polis , dreading every moment as he got nearer to Sonic. He couldn't believe he was going to **him** for help. He stopped abruptly realizing what he was doing, if he went to that Faker he would never hear the end of it. No. Asking that faker would be like saying he was too weak to save a pathetic little girl. He suddenly dodged to the side narrowly missing the edge of a glowing purple sword wielded by a black arms alien. Snarling he threw a 'Chaos Spear' at it destroying it immediately. He was suddenly surrounded by black arms, he looked into their soulless black eyes shuddering to see nothing. No fear, no sense. They are the one who took that kid Maria from him. He could feel his anger rising , until finally he couldn't hold it back any longer . He was suddenly surrounded by a bright red light snarling he shouted.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

A red wave spread across and over the aliens eliminating them within seconds.

"Wow! Shadow you really need to control that temper!" A voice called out to him. Shadow looked up at a building , upset to see the person he wanted to avoid.

"What do you want Faker?"

"It just looks like you might need help, Amy told me that a friend of yours was kidnapped by the black arms. Do you know why they came back?"

"I have no idea faker. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Shadow turned on his heel and left running . He heard shoes scraping against rubble .

"Hold up! I said I was going to help you." Sonic called as he caught up to Shadow.

"Not a chance, Faker. Leave me be or else."

"Aw!! Come on Shads! I just want to help that little girl, Amy said she was really sweet. I just want to help you."

"No, faker. Leave me be!" Shadow turned to him growling his fangs showing.

"Fine, fine I can take a hint. But before I go-"

"What is it with you?!?! Must you be in everybody's business?" Shadow snapped .

"Okay , okay. See ya!" Sonic said backing off. Shadow sighed in relief glad to rid of the blue pest. He pondered what he should look for and where he should start . He pulled out a green chaos emerald from his quills. He shook his head as he was getting that deja vo feeling from when he first met the Black Arms.

"Have you thought of the mistake you have made, Shadow?" A deep dark voice called out. Shadow whirled around to see Black Doom standing a few yards behind him. His eyes hardened when he saw that Doom had Maria by her wrist. He could see the burns on Maria's wrist from the acid on Black Doom's hand (or claw) .

"Let her go, Black Doom. She has nothing to do you , this is between me and you." Shadow said snarling fists clenched. Doom chuckled , Maria looked at Shadow her brown eyes wide with terror. He suddenly had a flashback about his Maria.

_Flashback_

" _Promise me , Shadow. Promise that you'll protect the people of Earth." Maria said softly her sky blue eyes sad. Shadow continued to thrash against the escape pod she had trapped him in. _

"_Maria! Let me out, please!" He pleaded throwing himself against the glass. Maria's eyes watered as she looked at him._

"_The world looks so beautiful from up here. I…I only wish I could be down there with you. Please Shadow , promise me." Shadow stopped for a moment as he looked at her with his terrorized ruby eyes._

"_I promise." He whispered softly. A small fragile smile appeared on her face."_

_End of Flashback_

"So now my son is showing compassion to these worthless humans-"

"You are not my father. Your blood may run through my body, but to me you are nothing! Now let go of her now!" Shadow said his red eyes fiery. Doom looked down at the trembling Maria in his hand, turned to shadow smirking.

"What is so special about this pathetic little human girl? Hmm…Oh I see. She reminds you of that girl ,what's her name…Maria." Shadow snarled at him as he lunged for him but found nothing.

"Let's have a deal to see how dedicated to this girl you are. If you can find me within three days hence you can have this child. If not then my minions will have a special … snack." Black Doom said smirking as Shadow glanced between him and Maria.

"Deal. But when I do find her you will leave this place and never return or I will destroy you like I should have last time." Shadow turned back to Maria , got on one knee and looked her in the eye.

"I will save you, I promise." He said to her, She reached out to him but was yanked back by Doom.

"We'll see then son. Three days or she dies." Doom said then disappeared.

* * *

**I WAS PLANNING ON DISCONTINUING THIS STORY , BUT SOMEBODY JUST PUT IT AS THEY'RE FAVORITE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT SOOOO, I MIGHT THINK ABOUT UPDATING THIS STORY MORE. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow stood on a half collapsed two-story building overlooking Westopolis scanning the horizon. Three days. He sighed running a hand through his quills, he knew this was going to be difficult. Now that the Black Arms have returned, they've been even more difficult than the time before. He jumped down landing in a crouched position, standing up he looked around himself. The entire city was evacuated, anyone, anyone who stayed was asking for death. How could a little girl last even a minute on her own for so long, He thought to himself then shook his head, that wasn't important at the moment. A eighteen wheeler soared over his head, without flinching he turned to a fairly large crimson and ebony Black Arms soldier. It roared it's fists slamming onto the broken and cracked pavement. To Shadow's disgust he could actually understand their language, obviously due to the fact he had the same blood as Black Doom. A challenge was what the creature demanded, a smirk crossed the dark hedgehog's face as he accepted. Perhaps he could gain information on Black Doom's whereabouts…He gracefully jumped back as the creature slammed it's fist where he was once standing. He ran forward jumping and launching a chaos spear attack from the air. It's hand shot up slamming him to the ground creating a small crater from the impact, he sat up his blood shot eyes burning with hatred.

"Grave mistake!" He snarled as he jumped back up, and slammed his foot at the monster's head. It crashed to the ground landing on it's back, smirking Shadow walked towards as it stirred. He grabbed it by it's arm and flung it into the nearest building, the creature barely had the strength to move. Smirking deviously Shadow walked over to the fallen monster, a chaos spear in his right hand. He crouched next to it, looking at the defeated beast.

"Tell me where Black Doom is." He growled, the fiend began chanting a jumble of words in its tongue.

"_Asreth evath jarth kaverth!" _It chanted continuously , translated it meant "Kill me now. I won't speak to a Halfling such as you!" Shadow snarled when he heard the name 'Halfling'. It seemed as though everyone was disgusted with him, because he was a hedgehog and had the blood of Black Doom only making him 'half' of a black arms soldier and half Mobian.

" _Senerath haveth inilath!" _Shadow snarled meaning ' Tell me where he is now!' then tossed him across the crumbling pavement. The creature moaned then shook its head in defeat.

"_Inath verdath sade." _Meaning _'Where the sun meets the horizon' _It said then passed, Shadow growled to himself in frustration. Where the sun meets the horizon? He looked to the sun as it began to set. One day gone. Two days left to find Maria or all will be lost. He sighed then began to walk towards a shelter, it was created by G.U.N. Now that he had become a member of G.U.N. he had access to different types of files and most importantly… paycheck. It took only a few moments to reach the base but he knew that it was going to be very…tense inside. Considering he was 'half' of a Black Arm soldier. He stepped inside the grimaced when he heard the commander beginning to shout at him. He wondered whether it was better inside the base or out with the black arms…

* * *

**OMG! I am so sorry about taking forever to update this story! December 5, 2009! SO SO sorry! Umm I kinda have no idea what to write next so I would really appreciate some ideas from you guys (gals). Thanks everyone for reviewing, it really means a lot and helps me continue to write. SO thanks and I hope you like this chapter! Also really sorry that its so short! Please, review! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	5. Chapter 5

As he stepped towards the commander, several G.U.N soldiers surrounded him. He glared at them but neither one moved, although they all were trembling.

"Stand down." He growled then pushed past him, one of the soldiers obviously didn't know who exactly he was so he fired narrowly missing his arm. Fists clenched Shadow turned around, the fire in his eyes intensifying.

"What part of stand down do you not comprehend?" Shadow snarled as he pulled out a GUN badge. The soldier looked at it then at the ground.

"Sorry sir." He said but Shadow was already across the room towards the commander….

* * *

**I'm so sorry, but I can't continue this story. I've just lost interest in it and I can't figure out a plot with out making it like carbon copy of other Shadow stories. I'm sincerely sorry. I honestly don't know why I even really began this story. I hate it when people drop off a story, so I'm really mad at myself for doing this. Sorry. But I can't find any reason to continue. Thanks everyone who's been reviewing this story, and I'm sorry to disappoint you all. I just can't continue, I've got eight other stories to work on and schoolwork so I just can't focus on this story. Maybe during the middle of the year I'll pick it up again but for now I'm done. Once again I'm sincerly sorry.~God Bless!~**


End file.
